


和你在一起的12件小事

by btforest



Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btforest/pseuds/btforest
Summary: 从死神手里逃走过一回的人面对死亡的时候是无所畏惧的，王磊不怕死，刘启也不怕。可他不能眼睁睁地看自己再一次失去这个男人，他们可以死在一起，可他们不能天各一方。





	和你在一起的12件小事

其实王磊是个很磨叽的人，表面上看起来雷厉风行，实则不然。打比方说朵朵洗个澡30分钟，刘启洗个澡10分钟，王磊洗个澡…40分钟。嗯，比女人还磨叽。有一回刘启性致高昂的在客厅等了半小时，实在是憋不住推门进去看，咱王队正打了泡沫一边洗一边玩泡泡。某中年男人看见一脸怒气的小伙子还好意思把手凑过去问香不香，香，怎么不香，刘启只好再洗一遍澡把他压在墙上：“哪有你香！”  
王磊是个两面派，刘启早发现了，在朵朵面前天天扮演小妈，一本正经到无以复加，有时候吃饭的时候还会把他训得跟孙子似的，就因为自己克扣了朵朵的泡泡糖！上了床就是小甜甜下了床就是小妈，这谁受的了啊！  
于是在某一次颠鸾倒凤的时候刘启提出了抗议，大概他是忘记了上一次在床上威胁王磊的是什么下场。经过三年来的磨合，王磊早就摸透了混世魔王的脾性，双手一翻，腰用力一挺，直接一个上位把他压底下了。刘启最受不了这场面了。汗水顺着额头流到脖子里，胸口一大片的潮红是他最喜欢的地方，他挺起上身搂过来就亲。  
王磊又把他按了回去：“说了锁骨以上不许亲，穿上衣服你让我怎么见人。”  
“哟，王队，我这亲的是胸口，你领口有那么低？”刘启用手玩弄着他的乳尖，用舌头在上面嘬了一下。嘴唇够不到的地方，手指代替了舌头，游走在每一处敏感点，快感的浪潮一阵一阵地袭来。  
“王队，你啥时候能表里如一啊，在外人面前也给哥一点面子，别爽完就翻脸不认人。”王磊心里好笑，臀部用力加快了速度，他咬了下嘴唇，眯起眼睛看着身下的狼崽子，嘴角忍不住扬了起来。  
坏了！刘启最怕他这么笑，只觉得下身被用力一夹，马上就交代了。  
两个人累喘嘘嘘地躺在床上，王磊摸过烟盒点了一支，以前他只在心情烦闷的时候抽烟，现在学着刘启没皮没脸的风格也放开了许多。搞的每一次刘启看他点一支事后烟总觉得场面有点滑稽，仿佛自己才是那个被操的人。

“户口，想什么呢，今天的药吃了吗？”刘启茫然的回过头寻找着声源。周围是雪白的墙壁，嘀嘀的机器声和消毒水的味道。他想起来了，这里是医院。  
就在王磊抽完那支烟后，他就接到了紧急任务。  
走的时候，刘启还在床上穿裤子，来不及拥抱一下，这是他给自己订的规矩，早上起床的时候一定要问好，离家的时候一定要拥抱，原本是想亲一下的，中年人表示太腻歪了。  
本来只是几个叛军，不是什么大事，他们通常都没有什么精密的武器装备，谁能想到他们手里会有炸药。不仅是叛军，他们和地下城的太阳派相互勾结，炸毁了两部电梯和一个军械库。事态一下子严重了起来，刘启抓起外套就跑，等他混进救援军到达地表的时候，正是第二波爆炸来袭。天旋地转，肺腑爆裂，刘启被人从废墟里拖出来的时候，他觉得自己起码断了三根肋骨。  
刘启站起来检查了自己的防护服和枪，趁着风雪继续向前，他联系不上王磊，只能向电台播报的出事地点赶去。  
地木危机的时候他差一点就失去了王磊，那一次的灾难刻骨铭心，王磊失去了一条左腿。这个历经沧桑的男人本可以退居二线，可他没有安装平民的仿生义肢，而是选择了军队的机械义肢，为了能够继续回到一线作战部队，付出了难以想象的代价。  
从死神手里逃走过一回的人面对死亡的时候是无所畏惧的，王磊不怕死，刘启也不怕。可他不能眼睁睁地看自己再一次失去这个男人，他们可以死在一起，可他们不能天各一方。  
刘启一眼就看到了交火中的队伍，基本上是不需要担心了，后续赶到的援军已经陆续投入战斗，叛军的火力被全方位压制。他看见那只机械义肢正在运载车的东面，于是压低身子趁着火力掩护一路奔向运载车。  
刘启最后的印象是王磊扑向他把他压在身下，剧烈的疼痛撕裂了他的心脏，失去知觉前，他只记得隔着头盔看见王磊潮湿的眼睛。  
还好，不是你啊。

朵朵在他床前守了三天，刘启醒来第一件事就是找王磊。  
“你别动，磊叔刚动完手术。”  
“怎么回事！”要不是伤口巨裂的疼痛刘启快要跳起来了。  
“你们两个都中了枪伤，你是贯穿伤，磊叔也中了两枪，子弹刚刚取出来。”朵朵按住他示意他躺下来，“医生说你们都没事，只是磊叔新伤旧伤加在一起，这次吃足了苦头，得要好好养一阵。”  
还好还好，刘启提起的心放了下去。再惨惨不过上一回。这下可好了，出院了两人得好好在家里养一阵子，一线估计王磊是回不去了，虽然对于他来说可能是噩耗，刘启倒是很高兴。  
“你醒了那我就先走了，我回去给你拿点衣服。”朵朵看了眼时间：“马上就回来，你再眯一会儿吧。”  
刘启想了想：“我桌上的工作本给我一起带来吧。”  
大概是出了袭击地下城这样的大事，医院里进行了封锁，像刘启这样的普通病房全给锁了，朵朵现在本事也挺大的，以前住院可没这种套间的待遇，看来花了家里不少信用点。刘启从工作本的封皮夹层里摸出一张纸，想了一会儿趴床上写上几笔，又折起来塞回皮套里。  
刘启已经在医院待了一个礼拜了，医院还在封锁中，他既不能出去也没人进来，除了医生护士和下课后来送饭的朵朵，他谁也见不到，自然他也不能去看王磊，听说他已经出了ICU在加护病房里了，李一一和Tim都打电话来问候过了，一个个哽咽着：祸害遗千年，阎王都不收你。  
下午四点钟的时候，有护士进来推他出去做CT，这是他七天来第一次离开这个房间。看样子还是在封锁中，战时的医院也不是没待过，到处都是人，在走廊里歪歪扭扭铺成一片人肉砖，这会儿倒是清静。  
等回到房间的时候，隔壁床上多了一个人。他的爱人胡子拉渣的躺在那里朝他笑。刘启走路还不稳当，差一点就连滚带爬磕在床边的护栏上。  
“还没到过年呢，给我行这么大礼？”王磊虚弱地眨眨眼睛，他的男孩紧紧地抱住了他，他伸手摸摸他圆溜溜的小平头：“我这可没有红包。”  
刘启的眼睛一下子就红了：“你个混蛋，这是第二次了，你差一点又嗝屁了！阎王爷那好玩吗，你两进两出的，是要把我急死吗！”王磊的声线有点飘忽不定：“舍不得你，走到奈何桥还想着要跑回来见你。”刘启忍不住抬头又看了他一眼，老男人很少说这么肉麻的情话，可惜时机不对，不然非得按床上使劲亲上两口。  
刘启看见朵朵和医生隔着玻璃在门外张望，朵朵现在是大姑娘了，都知道跟医生沟通讨论治疗方案，只是好像脸色不是很好，这次辛苦了，等哥出院了给你烧好吃的。  
朵朵在门外磨蹭了很久，久到王磊都睡着了，她才推门进来。  
“嘘！”刘启指指隔壁床上的王磊，暗示朵朵动静小一点。今天的晚饭是黑米包子，陈年面粉做出来的，此时嚼在口中那也是美味，可惜了，王磊还不能进食，小命全靠营养液吊着。  
朵朵担心地看着隔壁床，刘启知道，这几年来，三个人相依为命早就是名副其实的一家人了。家里他只管上好班，朵朵只要好好念书，其他大小事情都是王磊的事儿，小到朵朵洗澡的香皂要小兔子形状的，那也归他管。刘启为此没少调戏他说他是小妈。刘启离不开他，朵朵就更离不开了。上一回在病房里王磊少了一条腿，朵朵差点没哭瞎，这一次好歹零部件都在，就是添了几道疤。  
晚上护士查房走后，刘启又偷偷的摸到隔壁床上去了。挤是真的挤，幸好晚上不挂水，手上没管子不碍事，不妨碍他不规矩的手。  
“刘启你干啥呢。”  
“你瘦了。”  
“摸我裤裆你说我瘦了？你几个意思？”  
“这不是顺带摸了摸屁股吗，都瘪成啥样了，出院了我给你炖汤好好补补。”  
“这是你说的，烧饭的事你先管着吧。”  
“那你在家干啥？”  
“看你烧饭。”  
刘启对这个有点傲娇的回答很满意，他抱上去蹭了蹭他下巴。  
“王磊，我很爱你。”  
“我从来没有怀疑过。”  
王磊轻轻地抬起手刮了一下他的鼻子：“又在胡思乱想什么了？”  
“你那个铁盒子里放的到底是啥？”关于个人隐私的问题刘启和王磊曾经约法三章。上厕所的时候互不干扰，洗澡除外；刘启的工作桌不可以乱翻动，在上面做爱除外；王磊床地下的铁盒子是私人禁地，禁止窥视。刘启一直很好奇，王磊没有有收藏东西的癖好，那铁盒子里放的是啥呢。  
“是我的记事本。”  
“你还有写日记的习惯？”  
“也不是，以前部队里养成的记录习惯，记记帐什么的。”  
“哦。”那你还不给我看，回头让朵朵拿过来，我就好奇你暗地里记点啥呢。  
王磊一眼就看穿了他的小心思，被眼神扫过的某人心虚地咳了一声。  
“好奇就拿去看。”  
第二天，刘启就让朵朵把铁盒子带来了，打开来果然是一个记事本。王磊坐在床头朝他努努嘴，示意他打开，刘启反倒是不急了，他想了一想从枕头底下把自己的本子拿了出来，一起放进了盒子里。谁还没点隐私了，王磊要看他的，他也不好意思啊。算了，让朵朵再带回去吧。  
又过去了一个礼拜，刘启活蹦乱跳的，可医院还是封锁着，人进不来也出不去。王磊还是很虚弱，可是精神还不错，刘启觉得自己跟个老头似的，搬了张椅子泡了杯牛奶，坐在床边跟他唠嗑。两人仿佛已经在一起生活了几十年，老夫老妻的腔调都写在脸上。

门外朵朵隔着玻璃看见刘启跟个猴子似的，手舞足蹈，眉飞色舞地坐在空无一人的床上，对着枕头讲着他和王磊相识之后的家长里短，她终于撑不住了，靠着门一股屁坐了下去。  
怀里的铁盒子哐当摔在地上，里面掉出来两个本子。她翻开刘启的工作本，找到夹在里面的一张纸，上面是户口龙飞凤舞的笔迹。  
日常注意事项：  
1.朵朵在家的时候不说脏话，王磊会生气  
2.回到家一定要洗澡，王磊讨厌机油味  
3.出远门一定要跟家里讲，王磊会担心  
4.牙刷开花了一定要扔  
5.家里的信用点王磊的那一份不动，要以防万一，生活支出用自己的那一份  
6.家里不许养动物，王磊动物毛发过敏  
7.下面条的时候不能放胡椒粉，要多放葱花，王磊爱吃  
8.王磊不能吃辣  
9.床底下的铁盒子是王磊的隐私，不可以碰  
10.收衣服的时候要叠好放柜子里，王磊不喜欢烫衣服  
11.打牌的时候让着点，王磊牌打得太臭了  
12 出门之前一定要记得抱一下他，我喜欢  
后面是潦草的涂抹：这次忘记抱他了，下次不能忘记了。

朵朵的眼泪已经流干了，她翻开了王磊的记事本。里面都记着日常琐碎的支出，还有一张刘启的照片。上面的刘启还是个18岁的孩子，是姥爷用手机给他照的。  
照片上的他还是个刺头，笑得邪里邪气，天不怕地不怕的样子。照片的背面是王磊落纸云烟的三个大字：要爱他。


End file.
